


Untitled

by nuttyhermit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttyhermit/pseuds/nuttyhermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you even without colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Colour Soulmates  
> Warnings: Unbeta-ed, Drabble

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 12 Mar 15:27  
I hope you got to work okay love! Remember to make Tuesday free for my office gathering! Junmyeon-hyung says he hasn’t seen you in ages.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 12 Mar 15:30  
Got to work in time! Sorry to sleep on you this morning Chanyeollie. And I probably can’t make it on Tuesday. Sorweeeee. I got an emergency shift. Tell hyung to stop sounding creepy.

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 12 Mar 15:43  
Whatttttt!!! You promised to come!! And you haven’t met the new colleague yet!! Anyway, hyung said he doesn’t sound creepy if he’s your cousin.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 12 Mar 15:47  
Dude. Baekhyun has been there for 6 months. I doubt you can label him as new.  
Tell him it’s still creepy. I’m going to tell his wife aka my cousin-in-law that he’s being creepy.

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 12 Mar 15:53  
See! You even know it is already long! Hyung said don’t! And he will promise to pay for drinks the next time you come.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 12 Mar 16:43  
Sorry emergency.  
Anyway fine. I promise to go the next time okay? And tell hyung I’m screen capping this.

—

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 21 Mar 18:34  
Did you manage to find the bar?

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 21 Mar 18:35  
Yup! Just outside~ I see you tall bean~ <3

—

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 22 Mar 08:45  
I miss you already babe. And wow, last night.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 22 Mar 08:50  
I miss you too love. You know I love you very very much right?

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 22 Mar 08:51  
Of course I do! I love you very very very much too. I think I’m the luckiest dude on Earth now. Hurhurhur Why are you up so early! You got a late shift later. Please go back to bed.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 22 Mar 08:53  
No, I’m the luckiest. :) Going back to bed now. xoxo

—

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 15:03  
Babe babe babe call me back please.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 15:10  
Chanyeol. Please pick up my calls.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 15:12  
Chanyeol. Please.

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 29 Mar 15: 30  
So you and Baek huh. You could have told me.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 15:30  
Chanyeol it’s not what you think.

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 29 Mar 15: 32  
Why didn’t you tell me he was your soul mate that night?

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 15:33  
Chanyeollie….. I’m so so so so sorry. I should have told you immediately.

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 29 Mar 15: 34  
If I didn’t hear Baekhyun and Jumyeong hyung discussing about colours  
I wouldn’t even know you and Baek have constant discussions about colours.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 15:40  
Chanyeol….. I didn’t tell you because I’m not going to act on it. I even told Baek  
I’m not giving up on you, on us.

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 29 Mar 17: 50  
…. I wouldn’t blame you if you did.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 19: 23  
Chanyeol. Love please. I won’t leave you. Call me please.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 20:30  
Chanyeol?

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 21:30  
Love, are you okay? Love talk to me please.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 22:30  
Are you home? 

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 23:30  
Chanyeol. Where are you? Please tell me you are safe????

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 29 Mar 23:40  
Park Chanyeol?!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!!

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 30 Mar 00: 32  
I’m safe. Don’t worry. I’ll be away for a few days. Just need some space to think. Please.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 30 Mar 00:35  
Alright…. stay safe please. And I love you. I really really love  
you. Please please don’t leave me. Don’t leave us.

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 30 Mar 01:24  
I know. I won’t. I just need some time to think.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 30 Mar 01:33  
Alright… I love you. Always remember that.

—

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 31 Mar 12:15  
Are you coming home today? I’ll try to get back in the evening.

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 31 Mar 17:24  
Not yet. Take care of yourself. Remember to eat and drink.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 31 Mar 18:15  
Okay… take care. I love you.

—

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 01 Apr 08:45  
I just finished my shift. Will I see you today?  
Hyung told me you took a week off…

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 01 Apr 10:45  
Not today. I’ll be back before my leave ends.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 01 Apr 14: 21  
Promise?

—

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 02 Apr 13:17  
Are you resting enough? Yixing-ge said you look like death.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 02 Apr 17:20  
I’ll be fine… you take care okay? Since I’m not there to look after you.  
Remember to eat and drink.  
And I love you.

—

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 03 Apr 18:23  
I missed you today too. I love you.

—

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 04 Apr 08:45  
Are you insane? Minseok-hyung said you’ve been taking double shifts. And he also said you haven’t been sleeping or eating.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 13:25  
I needed the distraction.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 13:45  
Did you just tell Minseok-hyung to force me home?!

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 14:05  
I miss you Chanyeol. The house is too empty without you.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 14:25  
Are you coming home Chanyeollie?

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 15:15  
The house is too big without you.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 15:35  
I see everything in colours now but there is no point if you are not coming home to me.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 16:01  
This is why I didn’t want to stay at home. I’ll start over thinking.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 17:05  
I love you, you dumbass. Nothing is going to change that.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 18:35  
Sigh I broke my favourite mug. I just realised the dino on it is green.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 18:45  
I’m going to teach you all the colours I’ve learnt.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 18:50  
Once you learnt all the colours you will have the soul mate status.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 19:15  
Chanyeol-ah food is bland without you. Btw, ramen is red.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 20:10  
Chaneyeol…..

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 20:20  
I can’t even type properly through the tears.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 20:40  
I hate hiccups. I’m hiccuping ‘cos I can’t stop crying. It’s your fault.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 20:45  
I’m sorry it’s not yours. It’s mine. Please come back?

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 21:30  
Your smell on the pillow is getting faint. Come home soon please.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 04 Apr 21:45  
Are you coming home Chanyeollie?

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 05 Apr 01:33  
I’m coming home now babe. I’m sorry. I miss you.

—

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 07 Apr 8:15  
Before you get home today, grab some tape? The post-its are falling off. I can’t get out of bed thanks to you.

To: My Giant Bean <3  
Date: 07 Apr 8:16  
And I love you.

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 07 Apr 08:20  
No one told you to label every single thing in the house with colours.

To: My Jongdae Nightingale  
Date: 07 Apr 08:21  
I love you too, you dumbass. See you at home.


End file.
